The Second
by MDBC Lovers
Summary: A plot. 3 killers. 5 girls. Can the daughters of the Mother Daughter Book Club members save their parents from absolute death? And will secret information stop them from doing so? NOT COMPLETE. UPDATED EVERY OTHER DAY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is our first fanfic, so please don't judge. We do need reviews, though. We want to improve our writing. This starts with Phoebe Jane, Emma's daughter, than continues to Rosanna, Megan's daughter, and Louise, Becca's. Watch out for MDBC-reads-MDBC type fanfic in here, even if it doesn't seem like it. R &R (read and review) peeps.**

 **Thanks,**

 **WriterGirls**

Chapter 1

I love school.

This may seem like something only a nerd would say, but trust me, I'm far from that. I hate all subjects, and my grades leave much to be desired. My mom, who is a children's author, is constantly badgering me about homework when I'd much rather be texting Emily Hawthorne, my best friend and cousin. She's named after my mother, Emma Hawthorne-Chadwick, because our moms were friends when they were our age.

"Hey Phoebe Jane," says Emily, jolting me out of dreamland. She's just gotten on the bus, and I can tell that it's been another rushed morning for her. Emily lives on what used to be a farm, but there's still a few animals there. But I refrain from making any comments about bad smell today.

"I absolutely LOVE your skirt, Phoebs," Emily gushes. She and I are always on top of fashion, and the bus is the perfect time for the latest gossips.

"Yeah, my mom let me go shopping for the first time this century," We both burst out laughing. Ms, Emma Chadwick is well known for her preference of books to the mall.

"At least you have _new_ clothes!" Emily's father simply adores thrift stores, so that's where a lot of her clothes come from. Still, she's saving up her allowance for a trip to the mall.

"Oh look, it's the Sports Wonder," I groan. We've just reached Rosanna Wong-Berkeley's stop, and she parades onto the bus in a pair of last year's jeans and some baseball jersey. Her fashion sense is pitiful, really, especially since her mother is only the most famous fashion designer ever, Megan Wong-Berkeley. My closet would only have her designs in it, but they're all way too expensive.

"Rosanna, I just LOVE your clothes," mocks Emily. I laugh alongside her. "Oh, where did you get those jeans? From the hamper?"

"It's Rosy," she grumbles, her face almost as red as Annabelle Sloane-Berkeley, this nerd girl huddled in a corner with her bookworm best friend Louise Rochester. _Rosy_ plops down in the seat behind Annabelle and continues to pout. Emily and I, in the far back, can barely contain our loud guffaws.

"There's Philip Norton!" squeals Emily. Philip Norton is the hottest boy in the school, and I would walk over hot coals to sit next to him in class, even if he is rumoured to be pretty mean. I wouldn't know - he's never talked to me before!

"How's your father?" he says kindly, but his eyes are ablaze with something I can't quite identify. Hate, maybe.

"Umm" I mumble. My father is an unmentioned subject in school. Everyone knows that he ran off with some other woman last month, even though he's still married to my mom and hasn't called about a divorce.

"Don't you know?" He supposedly - " Philip is cut off by the bus driver, who hollers "Everybody off!" as we near school. Relieved for the interruption, I hurry off with Emily in tow.

"What was that all about?" I whisper to Emily as we rush to Math.

"I don't know." she whispers back, "Just forget about it."

I try to, but the rest of the day it nags at me. I don't even notice when Ms. Silva gives an essay for English homework (on the first day of school!), so Emily texts me later.

Instead of going on the bus, I walk home and nearly trip over a stack of books as I open the front door.

"Sorry honey!" my mom says as she darts from her bedroom to the kitchen and quickly packs up some lemon bars - her favorite. "Come on, get ready. We have to be at the Rochesters' in ten minutes."

"The ROCHESTERS? Why?" Louise, my cousin, is such a bookworm and a real goody-two shoes, plus Mrs. Rochester and my mom were never really best friends in their book club, I've never been to her house before. Speaking of book club….

"Mom, we're not doing another Mother-Daughter Book Club!" I burst out.

"Why not? It's a fun way for you girls to socialize and read."

"I hate reading! And anyway, Annabelle is a nerd, Louise is a bookworm and Rosanna is a jock. I can't 'socialize' with those kinds of people!"

"Phoebe Jane, stop this nonsense! Get ready, we're leaving soon." I scamper to my room, which is only a few feet away, destroying all hope of a dramatic effect. Our house is all on one floor, since Dad is always gone. Even though Annabelle Fairfax (Annabelle Sloane-Berkeley's aunt) only happened recently, sometimes he would disappear out of the blue and only come back weeks or months later.

I shove that thought out of my head and focus on decided what to wear. It's still pretty warm outside, so after a long time I finally decide on a black miniskirt and white tank top. I add silver earrings and bracelets as accessories, along with plain black ballet flats. Time to go!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (almost forgot!): We own nothing.**

 **A/N: In case you haven't understood yet, here are all the couples and children.**

 **Emma (and Stupid Stewrat): Phoebe Jane**

 **RELATED TO EMILY AND LOUISE**

 **Jess and Darcy: Emily**

 **RELATED TO PHOEBS AND LOUISE**

 **Rebecca and Theo: Louise,**

 **RELATED TO PHOEBS AND EMILY**

 **Megan and Simon: Rosanna, Justin, Sophie, Maya and Amy**

 **RELATED TO ANNABELLE AND EDWARD**

 **Cassidy and Tristan: Annabelle, Edward**

 **RELATED TO THE MANY KID'S IN MEGAN'S FAMILY**

 **Zach Norton and Savannah Sinclair: Philip Norton**

 **And that's all our characters so far. Please read and review!**

 **-The WriterGirls**

 **P.S. Can't believe Stewart broke up with Emma in the 7th! Hate him! In this one he begs Emma to marry him, but get's uninterested sooo fast. Have I mentioned I hate him?**

 **PPS. I haven't included any of the college drama, but I'll see if I can figure it out. I prefer writing about younger kids.**

"Rosy, come on. We have to go!" my mom pleads from the doorway. I dash towards her in my jeans and jersey. "What are you wearing?" she scolds. "At least try to dress up. Let Sophia do your makeup, and I'll get you a nice dress."

I recoil in fright. "A dress!?" I screech. "I'd rather have Maya and Amy's clothes!" I kind of have a big family, with four siblings. Maya and Amy are identical twins, seven years old. Justin is two years older than me, and Sophia three. Justin is really popular at school, with loads of friends - all because he's amazing at sports! So am I, but no one is falling over themselves to have a crush on me. Anyway, it wouldn't matter because I hate that stuff.

"Rosanna! Go upstairs!" I groan and drag myself up the stairs. Sophie is waiting for me in her bedroom, armed with all sorts of potions.

"Let's start with clothes," she says. "I was thinking a dress from Mom's fashion show in 7th grade - you know, the yellow-and-orange one with the halter top? That style is really popular now, and with this lip gloss it will look really nice."

"MAKEUP!?" I screech. "Never!"

Sophie rolls her eyes. "Fine. Just put on the dress and go."

"Please!" I beg. "No dress!"

"Just do it."

"Ugh." I slink away to my room, dress in hand. I plan on ditching it as soon as possible.

"Rosy! Come on!" my mother shouts from downstairs. I drop the dress and run out the doorway and into the car. As we drive, she decides to lecture me. "I thought Sophie was going to do your makeup, hair and find some clothes for you. Why did you turn down that dress? It is one of _my_ designs,"

Mom is a really famous designer, but I couldn't care half. It's so lame! Who wants to be a model, anyway? Oh, I just love walking in fancy clothes! Such a fulfilling job!

"Okay, we're here." says my mom cheerily. I eye her with suspiscion. Why the Rochesters? "This is going to be so much fun! The girls and I had nothing alike, but even now we're best friends." Oh god. Another book club.

Mom and I walk up to the door and knock. "Megan?" someone asks. "Come in!"

"Everybody, now that the Wong-Berkeleys are here, we'll begin our session." I squint as I recognize the woman speaking. It's Rebecca Rochester! My mom's BFF from school. Next to her is her daughter, Louise, who's not that bad but kind of a bookworm. Next to her is my cousin, Annabelle, and my aunt and idol, the hockey coach Cassidy Sloane-Berkeley, a gold medalist in the Olympics. She's awesome. In an armchair to the right is Emma Chadwick with her daughter Phoebe Jane perched on the side, gabbing away to her friend Emily. I know everyone here, and they all suck (Except for Aunt Cassidy).

"When we were your age, girls, our mothers started a Mother-Daughter Book Club and we became unlikely friends. I would like you all to open your handouts and reat the rules.

Each of us has been handed a packet listed rules - all the usual. The packet also says that we're going to be reading a classic - The Diary of A Young Girl. Anne Frank. Ugh. THis is going to be a long year.

Not one of our longest chapters, but pretty good. We can't wait for you to read the next!

-WriterGirls

PS. WE HAVE NO REVIEWS! WE'RE DYING! SOMEONE SEND ONE! YOU'RE KILLING US!


	3. AN - Important! Please don't skip this!

**A/N: HOW COULD YOU! WE NEED REVIEWS! WE'RE DYING HERE! PLEASE! PLEASE! EVEN IF IT'S SHORT! PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING US PEEPS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Louise

I stare at the rink, mesmerized by the figure in blue as he skates around the rink, the image of perfection. Justin. I sigh as I think about him and his loveliness.

"You're not thinking about my cousin again, are you?" I jump. Annabelle, my best friend, jumps up from behind me, surprising me. I grin.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't seen you staring at Eddy!" Edward, my brother, is a huge dork, but somehow Anna loves him. It's odd.

 **OK, just saying, I recently changed something. Edward is now Louise's brother. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

She looks flustered and attempts to make a comeback. "Well...Umm….You see.."

"I get the idea." I laugh.

"Look, there's Emily and Phoebe Jane." Anna whispers. Even though Phoebs is my cousin, she's really mean to me. Ever since they joined the Mother Daughter Book Club, their desire to separate themselves from us is only clearer.

"Hey honeys," trills Emily as she swaggers over to us. She fishes around in her purse for something, and returns with bright lip gloss. Justin and his friends are going for a water break.. She like him, along with almost every other boy at Walden Middle School.

"So Anna, how's it going?" I know everything's hard, having an Ice Princess for a dad." Annabelle freezes. Her dad is an ice dancer, not a princess of any sort. I've seen her parents, and they're actually really good.

"He's not an Ice Princess, Emily." I mumble. Unfortunately, she hears me.

"Oh right. I read Rosy's Mom's old blog. It's Mr. Fancypants, isn't it?"

"Bye." Anna rushed of to the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. Emily and Phoebe Jane parade off, giggling menacingly. I sit back on one of the seats, waiting for Anna. I know I should go check on her, but she's really private about these sorts of things.

A few minutes later, as I'm reclining in my chair, I overhear a conversation between three men.

"I'm going for Tristan." says one who looks suspiciously like Philip Norton. "Every since he stole Cassidy, I've had that desire to shove a knife down his heart." Wait, are they killers?

"I'll get SImon, his idiot brother." says another, who slightly resembles Phoebe Jane - and my mom. It's Uncle Stewart.

"Well, we've got the two Berkeley brothers, and I'll murder Darcy. I love Jess, so i'm willing to do anything for her - even if she doesn't know it." says the last.

"Aww, Jonas. So sweet! You want Jess Hawthorne to be a Bates, don't you!"

"Shut up Zach - don't you remember that all the girls wanted to be a Norton!" Uncle Stewart teases. Now I know who these people are! The first is Zach Norton, then Uncle Stewart Chadwick, and then Jonas Bates, Emily's family's old farmhand's brother. And they're trying to kill Simon and Tristan Norton, Rosy's dad and Anna's dad, plus Darcy Hawthorne, Emily's father. Uh-oh,

"Annabelle!" I shout as I run down towards the bathroom. To the other book club members, I text: _Emergency MDBC meeting but without the mothers! Plan Save the Dads!_

 **OK guys do you get what's going on? If not, review so we know what to edit!**

 **\- WriterGirls**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

 **A/N: We just wanted to say that we desperately need reviews! Like 30 people have seen our stuff, but no one reviewed! Come on!**

 **Sorry about the last few short chapters, but this one will be a bit longer.**

 **So, the ZaJaRat (Zach, Jonas, Stewrat) plot is to kill the Berkeley brothers and Darcy. In this chapter you'll find out why and how.**

Emily's POV

Here I am, sitting in the turret of Annabelle Sloane-Berkeley, discussing the future of my dad. Never thought I'd think of that sentence. But it's now true.

"What's our plan?" Anna asks. She's actually really nice.

"So I was thinking-" starts Rosanna.

I but in before she can finish. "First, I want Louise to tell us exactly what she heard."

She bites her lip. "Well, there were three men, Uncle Stewart, Philip Norton's dad and someone called Jonas Bates."

"Wait." I interject. "I remember my parents talking about him. Sometimes my dad tells my mom he's mad at her 'still glad you didn't choose Jonas Bates?'"

"Okay, so Jonas Bates is the one trying to kill your dad. Clearly he loves your mom, from what he was talking about." I blush a deep red as Louise continues her speech. "I think Uncle Stewart wanted to kill Rosanna's dad, and Philip Norton's father wants to kill yours, Anna."

"But why?" asks Annabelle. "I mean, my father's a great guy, but I don't get why someone would want to kill him."

"I think it all has to do with love." says Phoebe Jane.

"Aw," I say. Rosanna jabs me in the gut. "Ow!" I exclaim. What was that for?"

She smirks. "No gooshy stuff when I'm around." I roll my eyes and take out my phone. I have a new message from Amanda! She lives in Wisconsin and we used to be pen pals until we decided texted was easier.

 **E: hey Amanda**

 **A: wh r u doing?**

 **E: working on project with nerds and jocks. :P**

 **A: poor u. I'm at mall.**

 **E: cool but actually my dad and some others are in danger bcuz of our mom's ex-boyfriends.**

 **A: wh if u try and talk 2 ur moms?**

 **E: might work. Thanks.**

 **A: k GTG**

 **E: TTYL**

 **A: Bye**

I sigh as I turn off my phone. Nothing to do now.

"Emily?" Anna asks.

"Huh?"

"We were just wondering if you had any suggestions for a plan." Louise says kindly.

"Um, what if we first try to find out more information about them. We could research Jonas Bates, Zach Norton and Stewart Chadwick for their phone numbers and other stuff."

"We could prank call them!" says Rosy excitedly. She tried to make her voice high pitched and girly, but also mom-like, to mimic her mother. "Oh yes, this _is_ Megan Wong-Berkeley. Now Stewwie, what would Emma think of this killing?" And have you forgotten your mother, Mrs. Chadwick? She'd be awfully disappointed in you. Heeheehee."

"Sure, why not."

"We should also try to hack into our parent's emails." suggests Rosy. "Anna, you could check for emails from Mr. Norton!"

"That would be from last year, probably. Apparently, he married a Zoe Winchester sixteen years ago and they got divorced recently. But after that? Sure." she responds.

"I don't think Jonas Bates is married. After all, he did mention 'finally being in a relationship.'" comments Louise.

"Okay. I'll search Jonas on my mom's email. It's connected to my laptop."

"My mom's been complaining about getting messages from someone. I think it's Zach." Anna says quietly. She barely ever speaks a word. It's unnerving. With her braided red hair and deep grey eyes, she's really beautiful. She burns like crazy, though, but I could find some makeup to cover it. She'd be beautiful! I'm still thinking about this when I come up with a brilliant plan.

"Guys! We could look for their addresses, show up at their houses and pretend to be Girl Scouts selling cookies."

"Or we could do a lemonade stand." says Phoebe Jane.

"Sure." says Louise.

I frown. "Guys, we look to much like our parents. And the CKT - Creep Killer Trio - will remember our moms' book club. Five girls together, looking like our moms, is too obvious."

"Should we split up?" asks Rosy.

"No." I grin. "I'm thinking makeup."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Okay this one will be kind of unrelated to the entire storyline, but it's the scene where Emily and Phoebe Jane are doing all the girls' makeup. I don't know much about makeup (I'm still young!), so I'm writing this from Annabelle's perspective. R &R!**

 **Also, big shoutout to Grace, the first review-er for The Second (Adele not included)! Thank you so much Grace! Woo-hoo for you! And now I'm going crazy! But this is awesome! I checked the reviews and I saw one NOT from myself! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! This is like the happiest I've ever been about posting a new chapter! :)**

 **\- Frankie WriterGirl**

Anna's POV

I'm sitting in Emily Hawthorne's bedroom, while Phoebe Jane Chadwick does my makeup, right next to Rosanna Wong-Berkeley. My cousin. Wearing makeup. I guess apocalypse is confirmed.

Phoebe applies some pale pink lip gloss on me. "Won't it look horrible with my hair?" I say.

"Relax. We're dying it brown with purple streaks, so it will look great."

"Hair dye!" I screech. "No way!"

"Sure." says Emily. "We want you to look like a popular girl, with Rosy, so you'll both have lots of makeup on. Phoebs and I will put a bit, and do our hair in nerd like style. I even brought fake glasses! Then, we'll only dye Louise's hair a hazelnut color, and frizz it up. She'll have to be the jock, so we'll borrow some of Rosy's clothes for that. You and her can wear our clothes, and we'll wear some of last years' dresses."

"But won't they be too short?" I ask, utterly confused. Phoebe Jane rolls her eyes.

"By last year, we mean out of style. Popular last year, but not now. Ancient. Unliked. So nerdy. Perfect for someone trying to copy you guys!" finishes Phoebe.

"Um, thanks?" I reply. When someone like Phoebe Jane says that, it's hard to respond. She's so popular in an otherworldly kind of way.

It's Rosanna's turn for makeup, and she gets it much worse than me. Every inch of her face is covered in some sort of substance that is obviously applied in an over dramatic way. Her straight black hair is being dyed a glossy blonde, and right now she's complaining about the blue highlights she has to put on. I finger my thick red braid, wondering if my mom will kill me. I'll have to wash off the makeup before I go home. Former Olympic hockey players do not wear makeup.

"Okay Anna!" Emily claps her hands together. She goes behind my back and sprays some kind of dye on my hair. Luckily, it's the washable kind.

The hair dye forms a cloud around my head. Around me, everyone is gasping. Emily is trying to hold back giggles. I peek at a strand of my hair. It's not dyed brown, and the bottle isn't washable. Not for three weeks.

My hair, my lovely, bright red, perfectly thick, neat, hair is dyed a revolting, disgusting, appalling, GREEN!

 **A/N: Ha ha, cliffhanger. Kind of a short chapter, but whatever. Before I post the next chapter, just asking: Do you think Emily dyed Annabelle's hair green on purpose? She is Jess' daughter, even if she is more of a Becca Chadwickius Frenemus. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews section; I'm still deciding.**

 **R &R, Frankie WriterGirl**

 **P.S. Thank you thank you thank you Grace for reviewing and JessandDarcy for being my betareader. :)**


	7. AN - I am so sorry

**A/N**

 **I am so sorry, you guys, but unfortunately Frankie isn't allowed to write fanfics anymore or even** ** _READ_** **them!So I will be taking over from Frankie and I will try to follow the direction that this story is/was heading and I know that I'll probably not be as good as she was at this.I WILL try my best, though.**

 **Thanks, Adele WriterGirl**


End file.
